Menouthis
by Catch Fireflies
Summary: Priestess Isis was never interested in love. Work and her brother were above all her utmost concerns, contrary to Malik begging his sister to have some fun in her life. Soon after, Mana changes everything. IsisxMana; Yuri; Rating May Change! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_This story is a gift for a dear friend of mine.  
We've had the most dramatic relationship,  
but somehow we always wind up back together.  
I think it's for a reason. -smiles-  
I hope she likes it, and I hope you all do too.  
Enjoy! – Catch Fireflies_

_Also! The only character I own is Hijra, the Pharaoh's sister.  
_

**/////**

Priestess Isis Ishtar looked out the window of her home in Pharaoh Atem's kingdom. Although she was successful, beautiful, and sophisticated there had always been something missing from her life. Yes, she had her younger brother, Malik, but there was a void within her heart; a missing piece. She lacked love. She had yet to get in touch with feelings so passionate and true. Isis had never been involved with anyone seriously before, she was never particularly interested in the men that pursued her. Sometimes she questioned if it was men in general that she wasn't interested in, but hardly thought too deeply into it.

Malik had always bothered his sister about taking her job as a Priestess too seriously.

"You need to go out and have some fun, sister," he would say. "You are going to miss out on the exciting elements of life if you trap yourself in such a stern, business-like way of living! Even Priest Set has a love life and look at what a stiff he is,"

Isis would sigh and shake her head, even though Malik persisted.

"What about Mahaado? He's a nice guy!"

"Brother, I am not interested in him." Isis replied flatly.

"But he is interested in you!"

"I do not want to sound harsh by any means but I really don't care, Malik."

The violet-eyed boy frowned and slumped away, leaving his elder sister to continue staring out the window. He was quite unlike her. He had a free, charming spirit and was enamored with love. He constantly had his eye on the younger sister of Atem, but never succeeded in romancing her. Stubborn, and not threatened by the thief Akiefa (who seemingly had her heart), Malik continued on anyway.

Isis brushed a lock of her ebony tresses away from her face and let the Egyptian air graze her face. She took a deep breath and closed her cerulean eyes, taking in the refreshing feel of the cool breeze. _Is this what love feels like? Does it feel like the tickle of the fresh morning air on my skin? Does it feel like the slight warmth of the sun wrapping me in a glowing, protective blanket? _Opening her eyes, she saw a young woman prancing cheerfully up to her home.

She knew her quite well. Mana was the apprentice of Mahaado, rather chummy with Malik, and a childhood friend of Pharaoh Atem. Although her talents as a magician weren't quite up to par just yet, she had great potential and was always optimistic. When she wasn't apprenticing under Mahaado, she was hanging around Atem. Everywhere she went, tension ceased and the room felt happier. There was no person's spirits that Mana couldn't lift. The high Priestess always agreed that she was a joy to be around.

Isis' gaze followed Mana until she reached the door of hers and Malik's home. She found herself admiring the short girl's sun-faded chocolate locks and sparkling hazel eyes. Her tan skin looked so smooth and it almost glowed in the morning sun. To Isis, it did.

Her thoughts were interrupted with light knocks. Isis whirled her head around to find her brother running to answer the door.

"Malik," she started, "Were you expecting her?"

The sandy-haired young man faced his sister and nodded with a smile. "We're going out! For leisure!"

Isis raised an eyebrow. "And where is princess Hijra today?"

"Ah… I'm not very certain…" Malik trailed off, scratching the back of his neck.

His older sister frowned ever-so-slightly. "Don't go getting yourself into trouble. Mana doesn't need to be involved with your mischievousness."

Malik let out an exasperated sigh and opened the door to his friend. "Come on in!"

Mana bounced into their living area with a bright smile on her face. She gave Malik a friendly hug and bowed towards Isis; her expression suddenly becoming more serious. Isis became confused at this, but wound up smiling gently towards the younger girl.

"Good morning, Priestess Isis!" the youthful magician sang in the most serious tone she could muster.

"Good morning, Mana. There is no need to be so formal. We are not at work now," Isis replied softly.

A blush quickly danced across Mana's cheeks. "Ah! Right! Well! I hope you enjoy your day off then!"

Isis nodded, still slightly smiling. "You as well. Keep my brother out of trouble,"

"O-oh! I will! Don't worry!"

"Mm. So there are no plans to track the activities of Princess Hijra?"

Mana blushed one more time. "Weeeell… not yet, anyway!" She giggled, slightly nervously.

Malik raised his eyebrows observing the interaction between the two females before him. He had never seen his sister smile that way at the sight of anyone. He had also never seen Mana blush in such a manner. _Hmm, maybe __**this**__ is why my sister never gives men a chance._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go with Chapter 2!  
I'm actually really excited about this story.  
I've never written a femalexfemale based story before,  
so I hope I do it justice!  
Enjoy!  
Love, Catch Fireflies _

---

**Recap: **He had never seen his sister smile that way at the sight of anyone. He had also never seen Mana blush in such a manner. _Hmm, maybe __**this**__ is why my sister never gives men a chance._

**////**

Malik and Mana began walking into town, chatting about their plans for this new day. He noticed that every time he brought up Hijra, Mana would blush again reminding him of his sister's orders to keep her brother out of trouble. This caused Malik to begin an internal scheme. Maybe he could set his sister up with the aspiring magician; slyly, of course. They would wind up in the same place, just the two of them, giving them the opportunity to get to know one another on a more personal level rather than business. Malik had a feeling his sister would secretly appreciate it and was ready to take action.

Mana was talking cheerfully about new spells she's been learning, but her mind was elsewhere. She thought about the exotic features of the Priestess Isis and the way she spoke. Her voice; it was deep, yet elegant, just like her eyes. And that smile. She's seen Isis around the palace and talked to her before, but she had never seen the Priestess' lips curve in such a gentle way. It made Mana shiver in delight. Then she felt her cheeks heat up. _What is this? _Mana thought. _I feel like I have an admiration for Priestess Isis… a crush! Eep! Is that normal?! She's a… woman. _The young girl didn't notice that she had become too caught up in her thoughts and stopped rambling away.

Malik noticed.

"Uh, Mana? You were saying…?" he asked, poking her playfully in the side.

She squeaked and jumped. "Ah! I'm sorry! I sort of… lost my place…"

"Thinking about my sister?"

Mana flushed furiously. "Wh-what!?"

The violet-eyed young man released a hearty laugh. "Just kidding!" he sang.

"Oh... Oh. Alright," She scrunched her nose and folded her arms with a nod.

_That was all the evidence I needed, _Malik thought with a satisfied smile.

The two friends traveled around different markets and Malik decided to buy Hijra a beautiful bouquet of Nymphaea Coerulea, Blue Egyptian Water Lilies, and use them as an excuse to go see her.

"If I don't get them to the princess, they'll die and go to waste!" Malik pleaded with Mana.

The cloudy-brown haired girl sighed. "But your sister—"

"Or maybe you could give them to my sister," Malik mused.

Mana's eyes widened as that same pinkness fluttered across her small face. "Malik! Why do you keep bringing her up in such a way?!"

He chuckled. "I'm just teasing, Mana. Don't get so worked up. If you like her, that's fine with me. I personally think she may have a soft spot for you too,"

"M-Malik, that's just silly…"

"Is it?"

The young sorceress pursed her lips and refused to continue on the subject. _Why does he keep mentioning her? Can he know that she's been crossing my thoughts today? How could he know that? He doesn't know that. It's Malik, he's always acting foolish! _

"**Is it?**" Malik persisted, leaning down to meet Mana's eyes with his. He leered.

Mana gasped, once again cut off from her mental conversation with herself. "L-let's just deliver these flowers to Hijra... I won't tell," she said, defeated.

Malik smirked and picked up the pace of his steps. Mana hurried behind him.

---

Meanwhile, Isis was tending to the garden in front of hers and Malik's home. It was of decent size, for the two were wealthy. Their family had been and Isis makes a comfortable living by being so attentive to the Pharaoh.

The Priestess' thoughts were wandering. They traveled to the cheerful girl that had been in her living area earlier that morning. Isis' eyes softened. She accepted this brainwork more willingly than she thought she would. She then remembered all of the times her younger brother had pestered her to relax and have fun, to explore love. With a sigh, Isis stood up from the flowers she had just planted and neatened. She didn't really know what to do with her day off for she didn't get them all too often. As peaceful as it was to be able to relax, Isis loved her job. She cared very much about the people she worked with. Although usually stern, she did have a good time; contrary to what her brother would say.

"_If you enjoy your job, act like it!" he would tell her._

_Isis would sigh and reply with, "Just because I don't act like some happy-go-lucky prance-about does not mean anything,"_

"_Have you ever thought that people might like your smile and laugh?"_

"…_I smile and laugh,"_

"_Not as often as you should,"_

_She would sigh again and press her fingers on each side of the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes. "Malik, there are some things you just do not understand about the pressures and seriousness of my job as a Priestess. I must keep the Pharaoh safe,"_

_Malik would scoff and fold his arms. "You know I'm not too fond of him,"_

"_There's no reason why you shouldn't be,"_

"…"

"_If someone were consistently pursuing and borderline harassing me, you would become a little irritated as well,"_

"_No! I would, in turn, harass YOU to accept the pursuit!"_

"_Leave Hijra alone. She and Atem are having enough problems right now with Akiefa," Isis had stated firmly, changing the subject._

_Malik would sigh, slightly sad. "You know, you think Pharaoh Atem would be more open to someone like me working for Hijra's heart. I'm not a tomb-robber. I'm a decent, young man. I really like Princess Hijra, sister. I would treat her like the princess she is. You know that,"_

"_Malik, I know, but in times like this… Atem has the right to be so protective over his little sister. At least for a short while longer; until the threats and wars of these Shadow Games and monsters cease. No one can be trusted. With her affection for Akiefa, things have become more uneasy—especially between the siblings. Atem loves Hijra very much. He's afraid for her future," _

_She always changed the subject. Always. In truth, Isis' care for Malik and the way his life went far surpassed any she had for her own. Since their parents passed, she was determined to make sure he grew up right and happily. Malik was the love of her life. Isis' joy came from Malik's joy and safety. She would never tell him. She didn't want him to know._

_He knew; which is exactly why he was always pressuring her to actually live her life._

Isis' flashback ended and she went back into her home to fix lunch for herself. She thought about Mana again and all of the cheerfulness the young woman possessed. Recalling the way she attempted to be official while greeting her, Isis let out a small laugh. She shook her head with a hint of a smile. _What a peculiar young mage…_


	3. Chapter 3

_So I had half of this chapter written, right?  
Then my laptop went into standby and Autosave FAILED.  
Needless to say, I was very upset.  
So everything has been re-written—maybe better.  
I don't want to rush this story at all.  
So I apologize for the sub-plots;  
but I hope you enjoy everything you read. :)  
Love, Catch Fireflies_

---

**Recap: **Recalling the way she attempted to be official while greeting her, Isis let out a small laugh. She shook her head with a hint of a smile. _What a peculiar young mage…_

**////**

Malik and Mana, recognized, were welcomed into the palace's courtyards by the guards. They planned on sneaking into the grand residence of the Pharaoh and avoiding anyone who could tell Isis of their "impromptu" visit. That plan, however, was foiled.

"Mana! Malik! What are you doing here today?" a voice called.

Mana recognized it as Mahaado's immediately, hoping he was the only one around. She knew he wouldn't say anything. She slowly turned around and laughed nervously when she noticed Priest Set following suit to her teacher.

"Good afternoon, Mahaado! Priest Set!" she greeted. "We're just paying a visit to Princess Hijra and I wanted to say hello to Atem!"

Set eyed Malik carefully. He was well aware of the current situation and well informed of Pharaoh Atem's orders to keep his sister safe and protected properly. It's not that anyone disapproved of Malik's adoration for the princess, in fact, he was rather well-liked. He was charming, kind, and the brother of a very respected and successful high priestess. There was nothing dangerous about the handsome young man. The rising tension with Hijra's rumored affair with the Thief King and the friction that was causing between the siblings was a little too much for the Pharaoh to handle. Above all, Shadow Games and threats aside, Atem did not want to lose his sister. She was the only family he had left and he could not bear for her to stray from him just yet; especially to Akiefa.

Malik smiled a gentle, charming smile and bowed slightly to show respect for his sister's associates.

"Where is the princess?" he asked.

"She's roaming around the palace halls. At least, she was when I saw her last," Set answered ambiguously.

The handsome, violet-eyed boy slightly nodded sensing the priest's wariness.

"Are those flowers for her?" Mahaado inquired.

"Yes. I figured they would bring a smile to her face, considering her current bind,"

The magician cracked a gentle grin, "What a nice gesture. It might be good for her to have a visit from a friend,"

_Friend,_ Malik thought. _So that's what they are saying now. _He felt uneasy at the thought of only friendship. He's known Hijra since his family became familiar with the royals. Malik and Isis' parents were attentive to the late Pharaoh Akunumkanon, so they had grown up together. His care for her had only developed into that of romance as they transformed from children to young teenagers to now, as young adults. He knew Hijra had returned those feelings at one point in their lives. Then Akiefa came around… Akiefa. All he did was cause problems. What could the princess possibly see in him that could make her long for him so? Malik grew angry. _I could provide for her. I could make sure she always stays respected and safe. He, that good for nothing thief, he can't do anything! All he's done is take her away and meddle with the Pharaoh. Now no one is allowed to be with her…_

Smiling kindly again, Malik bid good day to Mahaado and Set. "Mana, are you coming?" he called, walking away.

She nodded earnestly and began to skip behind her friend.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp onto her shoulder. Mana whirled around and faced her teacher.

"How are those spells coming along?" he asked, half serious.

She giggled nervously. "O-oh! They're alright…!"

"Have you been practicing?"

"Well, yes, I mean, they're really difficult! And it's my day off…"

Mahaado chuckled, "Alright then, I expect to see you here bright and early tomorrow. We can go over them together,"

With a whine, the brunette agreed. "Have a good afternoon, Mahaado! Priest Set!"

She then ran off to catch up with Malik. When she finally did, she noticed an unusual frustrated aura about him. It was unlike her friend to be of bad temper. The sandy-haired young man was always smiling, positive, and longing to make the most out of his life. He was grateful to have it, to be able to see the sun every day. Mana's facial expression showed concern.

"Malik, what's wrong?"

He sighed angrily. "It's nothing. I'll be fine once I see her," he grumbled.

Mana frowned. _Poor Malik_, she thought. _All he wants is her love._ Her thoughts traveled to Isis again. Those deep, sapphire eyes flashed through her mind. She felt her face become warm. _Wh-what's going on with me?!_

---

Mahaado and Set looked over at each other.

"Shouldn't we tell Isis that her brother came here?" Set asked, sounding slightly tense.

The magician shook his head.

"No, I don't think that would be necessary. I feel quite a bit of sympathy for him," he answered.

"Even so, she does not want Malik hurting any more. You saw the fury in his eyes, Mahaado."

"Malik is not a threat. He cares about Hijra. If anything, he's probably angrier at Akiefa and would fight against him. It's love. Atem just doesn't see it that way. Our Pharaoh is frightened for more reasons than he should be,"

Set sighed. He knew love very well. The feeling was all too familiar. An image of a pale, crystal blue-eyed girl flashed through his mind. Kisara. Yes, he knew love very well indeed. The Priest couldn't argue. It had come to him so easily, almost fate-like. He couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy for both Ishtar siblings. It was well noticed amongst their group that Isis had no luck in love either. Set's eyes fell upon Mahaado.

"Have you offered to take Isis out yet?" he asked.

Mahaado shook his head; a calm expression was displayed on his face. "Set, she has enough to worry about now. Besides, I don't think she's ever had much of a romantic interest in _me_," he said watching Mana and Malik disappear into the grand home of the royal family.

---

Sitting at home, Isis became antsy. She didn't quite know what to do with herself besides think while alone. She wondered what her brother was up to, if he was alright and safe, but mostly she wondered more about who he was with. Her thoughts focused on Mana. To her surprise, she found them pleasing. While wandering her property, she welcomed the images of Mana's smile and eyes into her mind. Just those little things made Isis' lips curve up ever so slightly. Part of her wished to spend time with the young mage.

She knew it would make her brother happy, yet she didn't really want to pursue anything. Isis knew she should focus more on her job and her brother, as she always did. Those two things came first. Of that, she was certain. With a nod, she vowed to remain and stay concentrated on those matters. The Priestess stood out in her gardens and let the wind brush against her perfectly smooth, bronze skin. She tucked loose strands of hair behind her right ear and fluttered her eyes closed, taking in the cool Egyptian breeze.

"_Good morning, Priestess Isis!"_

When she opened her eyes, Isis knew she wouldn't be able to escape that easily.

---

Hijra had long, dark hair. Currently it was up, trailing down her back in a ponytail style. Only her bangs and straying locks adorned her elegant face, which was usually heavily made up; but not today. It resembled her brother's very much. The only thing that was different was her eyes. They were not the bold and deep purple her brother's possessed. They were plain and brown, but large. They seemed capable of holding an extreme amount of passion and power. Hijra's skin was dark; her body was strong and curvaceous but covered in a linen dress that loosely draped her. She wore a colorful shawl that covered her bare shoulders and collarbones.

The princess was on one of the balconies, looking out into the city and local towns. From hers and Atem's palace, she could see everything. She could see everything except what she wanted to see most. _Akiefa._

Her mind traveled to their last meeting.

"_Princess…" the Thief King whispered. His lips brushed her ear and she had shivered in pleasure. "I can make you my Queen. Just say the word and we are out of this place forever,"_

_Hijra looked into his dark blue-gray eyes and felt her body melt into his embrace. His arms were strong and held her tightly but affectionately. She didn't want to leave them, leave him, but she knew that she had to for now. The heat from his dark skin radiated onto her. She felt his warmth through her dress, sending another shiver through her; warmth she would never forget._

"_Akiefa," she murmured. "You know that I can't… Not now,"_

"_But you will. Your brother cannot keep us apart,"_

"_Forgive him, stop threatening him… and he won't. I'll make sure of it,"_

"_That is something I cannot do. I am aware that I cannot make you choose, but if you do… I pray to the gods you choose me,"_

_His rough, deep voice soothed her and echoed in her mind as his lips grazed hers to bid her goodbye. _

He wasn't a criminal with her. She saw no darkness in his heart. There was only a troubled, sad, misunderstood soul that dwelled within him. Many times Hijra had tried to convince Akiefa that her father was not responsible for the massacre at Kul Elna, but she knew she could never change his mind. As many times as he passively nodded and agreed, his hatred for his lover's brother and their father burned strongly within him. Hijra understood, and that was one of the reasons why he had opened his heart to her. She knew that if she witnessed what he did as a child, no matter what the facts were, she would be scarred and vengeful as well.

The princess gripped the rail of the balcony until her knuckles were white. She breathed in heavily, holding in sobs. She wanted Akiefa. She wanted to choose him more than anything, but she knew how heart broken her brother would be. _Why can't they just get along… why must I be in the middle of this? I-I… _

"Hijra!"

She jerked around and faced Malik. She couldn't help but smile when she saw that he was carrying the most beautiful bouquet of flowers. He wasn't supposed to be here. Hijra knew that, which made her smile even more. _He's too kind to me,_ she thought.

Hijra walked over to him and Mana, greeting them both as happily as she could.

Malik saw the sadness in her eyes. He knew he had to fight even harder.

"Mana," Hijra started. "You're looking cheerier than usual. Is there any particular reason for that glow on your face?"

Malik's eyes darted to his friend, who was now a shade of crimson. His lavender orbs then narrowed as he smiled deviously.

"I think she has a crush, Princess," he said.

"Oh?"

Mana shook her head, smiling and laughing nervously. "N-no! A crush!? Me?! On who?! Never!"

Hijra glanced at Malik, who was still grinning.

"What's the big deal?" she asked. "A crush is a crush, Mana. It's nothing to be ashamed of,"

Mana lowered her head and let out a high-pitched sigh. _But… but… she's a woman. _She wished she could say it out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm definitely progressing more with this  
than with Expecting the Unexpected.  
I feel like this is flowing easier, you know?  
I'll update my other story as soon as inspiration  
hits me; whenever that will be. Writer's Block  
is the devil, I swear.  
Enjoy Chapter 4 of Menouthis!  
Love, Catch Fireflies_

**Recap:**"What's the big deal?" she asked. "A crush is a crush, Mana. It's nothing to be ashamed of,"  
Mana lowered her head and let out a high-pitched sigh. _But… but… she's a woman. _She wished she could say it out loud.

**////**

Hijra raised an eyebrow at the sight of her brother's friend looking so flustered and sanguine. She never knew Mana to be embarrassed at the thought of having feelings for anyone. She recalled how they would point out good looking men with ease and giggle giddily when they were smiled at as young girls. In fact, Hijra always had the suspicion that Mana harbored feelings for Atem. Maybe that's why she was acting so beside herself as Malik brought up this supposed crush.

The princess smirked and lowered her head to meet Mana's eyes with her own; a technique Malik used to try to get the truth out of her. As intelligent and mature as the mage-in-training was, she still had that childish and easily-intimidated air about her.

"Do you have feelings for my brother, Mana?" Hijra asked. Her voice was deep and smooth. It could get frightening if she wished it to. Frightening or pressuring.

The young woman's hazel eyes widened.

"NO!" she cried with certainty.

Hijra stood up straight and tapped her right pointer finger on her lips, thinking. "Oh, hm. Who could it be then?" she mused aloud.

"N-no one! I said I do not have a crush! Malik is crazy for suggesting such a thing!"

Malik sniggered. He leaned into Hijra, ignoring the feminine, floral scent emitting from her hair, and whispered his theory into her ear. Mana reddened again knowing exactly what Malik was telling her. She knew for sure when Hijra's face became stupefied and she gasped with realization.

"You must tell her! I am all for this pairing!" the princess exclaimed.

"I am, too. I think my sister would be completely flattered. Mana, you might just be what she needs," Malik added.

Mana sighed. She knew she was trapped. She didn't even know if what she felt for Isis was romantic or just a deep admiration. She had always admired Isis and thought she was beautiful, smart, graceful, and a role model. But for some reason this morning, seeing the priestess outside of work stirred something else within her.

Lowering her head, she whispered ambivalently, "But… is it normal… to feel this way for a…a w-woman?" Her eyes were glued to the ground. If she was blushing before, she must have been tomato-colored now.

The next thing she knew, Hijra had gently lifted her chin to look into her eyes. Mana swallowed and released a gasp.

"Of course it is, my dear. Attraction cannot be helped. It is natural," the princess purred with a tantalizing smile.

Mana was very aware that Hijra was quite promiscuous with men and women before Akiefa came along. It was no secret to anyone close to her that the sister of the Pharaoh was an exceedingly affectionate, worldly person. It wasn't looked down upon or broadcasted very publically. After all, Hijra was a respected, privileged royal. She was classy, even though she appeared suggestive. Although, after getting to know her and spending time with her it was certainly evident that Hijra was comfortable with her sexuality and salacious nature. Mana admired that to an extent, but she wasn't thinking so fervidly about Isis as to go to Hijra for advice.

"Y-you don't know if she could even return any sort of feelings for me! Malik, she could be flattered as in looking at me like a little sister! I can't be what she needs if she doesn't take me seriously! Besides! She is probably not attracted to other females! This would just be embarrassing!" Mana cried, flustered again, jumping back from Hijra.

Malik chuckled, "Relax. Don't become so worked up," he said calmly.

Mana let out an exasperated sigh and whirled around. Walking out of the room she announced, "I'm going to see Prince. You two are… overwhelming me!"

As she left, Malik noticed Hijra smile. It was a gentle, sad smile with a hint of anguish. He frowned, concerned.

"I like that she still calls him Prince… it makes him feel less pressured, still young. You know?" the princess muttered quietly.

Malik didn't like the way she sounded. It seemed as if she was mourning their relationship. _How bad has it really gotten?_ he wondered.

Hoping to cheer her up, the sandy-haired young man grinned warmly at the princess. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him. Malik saw the forlornness in her eyes. He felt his heartstrings pull.

"Hijra," he whispered softly.

She took the flowers from him and forcedly smiled, choking back the tears he saw welding in her brown orbs.

"They are beautiful," she replied in a similar tone, holding the bouquet to her lips. Hijra took the smell in and waltzed into the room from the balcony, holding them close to her chest. Malik followed behind her.

He watched, in emotional agony, the princess take a vase-like structure from a table and place the flowers in it. He felt completely discouraged, but that only sparked more determination within him. _I have no chance,_ he thought. _But I will not give up._

"They need water," he heard her mumble.

Again, Malik followed her through the palace. He observed the way she walked. It wasn't the usual confident manner Hijra held. Her steps were slow and wistful. Determination flowed through his veins once more. _She deserves happiness. I can give her that._

The two young adults wound up in one of the gardens where the Nile flowed up and made a small pond. In one smooth motion, Hijra took the flowers from the vase and filled it with water. She smiled at the cool moisture that sprayed onto her and sat down on the ground, arranging the flowers in their amphora. Malik crouched down behind her, gently taking strands of her dark caramel hair between his fingers. He let them slide through and watched as they fell back into the place of her ponytail. His eyes softened.

"Malik," Hijra started. She felt him. She knew he desired her, but was not aware of his true feelings. She, at one point, desired him as well. Now things were different. Even if she pursued her fading lust, Atem would grow more protective and Akiefa would go after Malik. But she felt alone, she felt hollow. Hijra was a physical being, she longed to be touched and touch in return, and she thrived on contact. It isn't like she didn't care for Malik. She did. He was good to her. If Akiefa hadn't come around, she could have seen herself marrying Malik. Hijra knew before Akiefa, if Malik had asked for her hand in marriage, Atem would have allowed it. Now the situation was different. Now Akiefa stood between the two siblings and anyone who came into Hijra's love life. A terrible thought came over her. It was a terrible, sinful thought. _If I could convince Atem I am over Akiefa, and have set my sights on Malik… he would not even think twice about protecting me from him. I could satisfy my brother, and be with Akiefa. No one will know; no one but Akiefa and I._

The princess turned to Malik and placed her hand lightly onto his chest. She looked at him, her eyes wide and full of longing.

"Hijra, I…" the lavender eyed young man began.

Hijra then moved her hand to place a finger onto his lips. They were soft. They were soft like Akiefa's. She slightly flinched.

"You don't need to say anything, Malik,"

With that, her finger was replaced with her lips. She felt her stomach acid churning; her mind was racing and plotting. She envisioned this handsome, kind man as the thief who had stolen her heart. _This is wrong, _she thought, _but it will lead me to right where I need to be._

Malik's heart pounded. He couldn't believe this was happening. He figured she just needed **someone**. The thought made him queasy, but he knew he wouldn't be able to have anything more from her. Those chances that she could love him back were terribly slim. He felt sick, but welcomed it.

His hands gripped onto her hips as he pulled her into him. He felt the heat of Hijra's body radiate against his. It caused passion to stir within him. Her tongue grazed against his lips as they pulled apart from one another. Malik gazed at the princess before him. Her eyes were filled with licentiousness, so much so that he thought he saw them flicker a red orange color. The shawl had fallen off of her upper body, leaving her tanned shoulders, neck, and collarbones exposed. They glistened with the water that had splashed onto her before. Malik swallowed. The vision of Hijra in the late afternoon sun was too much for him to leave untouched. He knew she was a glutton for aphrodesia. He knew what was going to happen. He wanted it to happen.

The princess bit her lip as her eyes traveled up and down the man before him. Hijra knew she could go through with it. She knew she could solve her problems this way. _There __**is**__ no other way. _

Her lips brushed against his one more time as she placed her hand softly onto his jaw.

That was all he needed.

Malik took her closely against him again as his lips crashed onto hers passionately. One hand was pressed into her back as the other released her hair from the ponytail she wore. She felt her tresses fall loosely and tickled her skin. She shivered. As Hijra welcomed his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers, she moved her hands down to his chest and compressed them into his upper abdomen. Hijra pushed Malik to the ground in a torturous and gradual fashion. He leaned up, forcing her onto his lap, moving his lips down her jaw line and neck, nipping and pecking all the way down to where her linen dress began. She gasped, leaning her head back, inviting him to continue. Hijra had straddled him at this point. Malik slid her vestment further off of her shoulders, inching his lips toward her collarbones; his hands exploring her body nimbly. When he heard her short whimpers of pleasure, he only felt more aroused.

_She's mine. She's mine right here, right now. I'll make her mine forever._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello! Here comes Chapter 5!  
I suppose there are two major plots going on now.  
I'm really unsure of how long I want this to be.  
I feel like this sucks. I hope it doesn't.  
Prepare for development in the IsisxMana situation!  
Enjoy!  
Love, Catch Fireflies_

**Recap:**When he heard her short whimpers of pleasure, he only felt more aroused. _She's mine. She's mine right here, right now. I'll make her mine forever__.  
_

* * *

"Malik!"

Isis harshly awoke from her nap, hearing herself shout her brother's name; a premonition flashing through her mind. The Priestess shot up and out of bed quickly, dressing herself to go to the palace. Her mind was racing. If what she saw was accurate, her brother would be unknowingly entering a world of hurt and disappointment. She left her home in a hurry, positive the palace is where Malik and Mana wound up. Isis' heart beat like a drum against her chest for more than one reason.

If the vision she saw was correct, Hijra planned on using her younger brother in order to be with Akiefa. That was something that Isis couldn't let happen. She lived to protect Malik. Even though she understood the princess' suffering, there had to be another way to solve the problem. A heartbroken Malik would kill Isis. As she traveled through the busy streets to the palace of Pharaoh Atem, she prayed to the gods what she envisioned was only a nightmare and not foresight. Sometimes having the Millennium Necklace was more of a curse or burden than a gift.

Her dream played in her mind on repeat. The plan Hijra was devising, the feelings Malik had, the actions that would follow; it was all crystal clear in her head.

**/**

Malik watched Hijra fill the vase with fresh water. He longed to take tresses of her dark caramel hair between his fingers and just take in the softness they would provide. He longed to take her into his arms and keep her there, protected, forever. In fact, he didn't see anything wrong with either of those things.

As Hijra organized the flowers, she felt him gently play with her long ponytail.

_"Malik," Hijra started. She felt him. She knew he desired her, but was not aware of his true feelings. She, at one point, desired him as well. Now things were different. Even if she pursued her fading lust, Atem would grow more protective and Akiefa would go after Malik. But she felt alone, she felt hollow. Hijra was a physical being, she longed to be touched and touch in return, and she thrived on contact. It isn't like she didn't care for Malik. She did. He was good to her. If Akiefa hadn't come around, she could have seen herself marrying Malik. Hijra knew before Akiefa, if Malik had asked for her hand in marriage, Atem would have allowed it. Now the situation was different. Now Akiefa stood between the two siblings and anyone who came into Hijra's love life. A terrible thought came over her. It was a terrible, sinful thought. _If I could convince Atem I am over Akiefa, and have set my sights on Malik… he would not even think twice about protecting me from him. I could satisfy my brother, and be with Akiefa. No one will know; no one but Akiefa and I.

_The princess turned to Malik and placed her hand lightly onto his chest. She looked at him, her eyes wide and full of longing._

_"Hijra, I…" the lavender eyed young man began._

_Hijra then moved her hand to place a finger onto his lips. They were soft. They were soft like Akiefa's. She slightly flinched._

_"You don't need to say anything, Malik,"_

**/**

Isis dashed onto the palace grounds, passing the guards with ease and carelessness. She needed to arrive at the gardens before it was too late. She had to interfere with what could take place. The vision was no longer a dream. It was becoming increasingly more realistic; undoubtedly foresight. Nothing could distract her from her present goal to reach her brother. _Not even that silly young mage._

Set and Mahaado saw Isis sprinting from a short distance. They looked at each other worriedly. The two priests could feel Isis' earnestness from where they were standing.

"It's Malik," said Set, crossing his arms. He clutched the Millennium Rod tightly. "I knew we should have advised her of his arrival."

Mahaado frowned. "Somehow, I think it's more Hijra than Malik," he replied.

"How do you figure?"

"Isis is running like her brother is in danger,"

Set tensed up. He narrowed his eyes. "Do you think Akiefa is on the premises?"

The magician glanced over at his associate. He didn't think it was, but he knew that the high Priest would want to take precautionary action anyway. With a light shrug he responded, "What I think does no matter and you know it. Although our Pharaoh is with Mana currently,"

Set sighed gruffly. "I am sure once we fill the guards in about our suspicion and Isis' panic their meeting will come to a necessary end,"

**/**

"Prince! Prince, I don't know what I should do…" Mana trailed off, plopping down on one of his couches with an exasperated sigh.

Pharaoh Atem smiled gently and sat next to her.

"You know, Mana, you could try pursuing her," he said.

His childhood friend blushed. "I'm… afraid to," she admitted quietly.

The Pharaoh observed her. Her hands were folded on her lap and her eyes were stuck to the ground. He never knew Mana to be _afraid_ of anything, especially when it came to social situations. She was the first to break a silence with something cheerful to say. She brought liveliness wherever she went.

"Why?" asked Atem, concern striking his tone.

"Priestess Isis is a mature woman. She would never take me seriously. Besides, I only saw her in this light this morning when I went to visit Malik. Something was… different and new,"

Atem chuckled a little. It was rather clear that Mana looked at Isis in a rather admirable way. Maybe it struck her this morning, but everyone else had been seeing it for a long time. He was grateful that she came to him with this.

"You'll be fine. I'll help you,"

Mana gasped, looking up at her friend.

"Prince! No! You don't have to! Especially with everything going on! I don't want to trouble you—"

"Mana, don't be ridiculous. This may help me as well,"

Just then, Priest Set and a few guards burst through the doors of his chamber. Atem's eyes darted toward them. They were filled with worry. Mana stood immediately, frightened at their stern expressions.

"My Pharaoh I beg your pardon," Set began, "but Priestess Isis was seen dashing through the palace grounds rather intensely moments ago. We have reason to believe it may have to do with the Thief Akiefa or the princess."

Atem paled. He cleared his throat and shot Mana an apologetic glance. She was panicking herself.

_P-priestess Isis! _she thought. _Wh-what? Did she have a vision? Oh… oh my…_

"Where was she seen running to, Priest Set?" Atem asked in a deep, professional tone.

"The back gardens,"

"Take us there immediately,"

**/**

Isis' lungs were on fire as she finally approached her destination. Her cerulean eyes spotted the almost-kiss that her brother and Hijra were so very close to completing. They widened with relief and shock all at once. _I… I made it._

"MALIK!" she shouted, out of breath.

Hijra and Malik froze.

The sandy-blond boy slightly cringed, aware that lecture upon lecture would be coming from his older sister for days to come. He lowered his head.

"Hello, sister," Malik mumbled flatly.

Isis stood still trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe she'd made it. Although her haste didn't stop Hijra's plot, it was just stalled for now.

The Princess stood and faced Isis. She brushed off her gown and smiled calmly.

"Good day, Priestess Isis,"

Isis' stared at her. She saw the fire the Princess' eyes, the depression, and the deviousness. She knew that Hijra wasn't an evil being. Some part of Atem's sister did care for her brother, but the love Hijra had for the Thief King was far too strong to recognize right from wrong. From the vision, Isis now knew that the Princess would stop at nothing to successfully be with her soul mate. Part of the Priestess grew angry, but part of her sympathized. She just wished that Malik didn't have to be subjected to this matter.

"I apologize for… interrupting, but I need Malik home right away. We have urgent, important business matters to discuss," Isis said.

Malik's lavender eyes shot toward his older sister, whose own eyes looked deeply phased. He swallowed. Whenever that distant, focused look was displayed on those blue eyes something had been seen. He then looked at Hijra, who seemed completely content about everything. Malik stood, awaiting a response from the object of his affection.

Hijra smile turned warm.

"Of course, Priestess Isis," she began walking past Malik until she was next to Isis.

Their eyes met intensely. Hijra sensed the wariness of her brother's gifted confidant. Isis bowed, not losing eye contact. She needed to read her as much as she could within those moments.

"Have a lovely evening, Isis," Hijra sang deeply as she turned back toward Malik grinning charmingly. "You as well, Malik, darling."

Just as the Princess was about to exit the garden, she was greeted by a handful of officials.

"Hijra,"

She tensed at the voice of her older brother.

Malik quietly made his way over to where his sister was standing. The Ishtar siblings remained silent as they observed the scene before them.

Guards parted to reveal Priest Set, Mahaado, Mana, and the Pharaoh Atem. Mana was feeling incredibly timid and nervous at this particular moment. Glancing at the Priestess only yards away from her only made those feelings stronger.

Hijra folded her arms. "What is it, brother? Why have you brought a party with you?"

"Where is Akiefa?" Atem harshly demanded to know.

The air felt cold as those words were released from his mouth. Sliding off of the Pharaoh's tongue, the Thief King's name sounded like a curse. Hijra clenched her fists.

"Not here," she snapped, gritting her teeth.

Mana felt herself shiver as she heard the tones that lined the siblings' words. She looked over at Isis and Malik. They looked equally uncomfortable. There was clearly no sign of the wanted man. Malik certainly would have done something if _he _came around. The young woman wondered what Isis acted so hastily about. Something told her this situation should be revolving around the Ishtar family. Stress was obvious on the Priestess' face, and worry was visible on Malik's. Mana frowned_. Isis is more beautiful when she smiles… a-ah! _With a small sigh, she let herself accept the thought. Her new goal was to ease the burdens the older woman carried. No matter what, Mana longed to see that gentle smile again.

Atem stiffened. He observed the scene, noticing Malik shifting his weight uneasily next to his sister. Although he didn't necessarily approve of his sister having male suitors after her at the current time, it assured him that Akiefa wasn't there. It had been a false alarm.

"Isis," the Pharaoh started, "is something wrong?"

The Priestess widened her cerulean orbs. She couldn't reveal her vision just yet. After all, it was fairly new and she was unsure of how accurate it would be; especially since she just interrupted the original premonition. Now things were to take a different course. Isis had no choice but to wait. She shook her head quickly and bowed.

"No, my Pharaoh. I am very sorry for panicking you. I just have business that Malik and I need to attend to. Urgent business. My sincerest apologies," Isis answered.

Atem nodded, loosening his stance. He shot a glance toward Hijra, who only glared coldly back. He knew a meeting between the two was in order. Losing his only immediate family was his worst fear. He saddened at the thought of his baby sister straying. The thoughts plagued him every day and night.

He released everyone from their duties and sent them to resume what they were originally doing. Mana stayed to try to speak with Isis.

Hijra strode past her brother with no intention of turning around.

"Hijra!" Atem called. "We must talk!"

She stopped short and didn't look back.

"No." was all that came out of her mouth. She continued her walk back into the palace and soon disappeared.

The Pharaoh groaned, molding tight fists.

"My Pharaoh, I am so sorry." Isis said.

He shut his eyes, keeping his composure.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for, Isis. I'm going to try to speak with her. Enjoy the rest of your evening. You as well, Mana and Malik."

With that, Atem turned and he too disappeared back into the palace.

"Sister! What was that all about?-!" Malik exclaimed.

Mana stood and observed silently.

"Malik, I…" Isis began. Her eyes met Mana. This wasn't something she could announce in front of her. Though something inside of the Priestess told her that Mana was someone she could trust. There was a warm, welcoming aura emitting from her. It made Isis want to smile, it did, but at the current time she couldn't bring herself to. Sighing, she finished, "we'll discuss this at home. Come."

Her brother didn't argue. He knew that when Isis experienced visions they were usually of a serious nature. He complied by following her out of the garden.

Mana took this as her chance to finally say something. As Isis was leaving, she quickly ran up behind her and tugged on her dress but pulled her hand away as fast as she had caught up to the Priestess. Isis stopped and turned her head to Mana. A blush appeared on her cheeks. She felt immediately rude.

"I… I'm sorry!" Mana bowed.

Her body tensed up when she felt a hand gently placed atop her head. She looked up through her hair only to see that soft smile once more. It sent butterflies swarming throughout the magician-in-training's body. She shot up straight, causing Isis to take back her hand.

"What for, Mana?" she asked kindly.

Malik smiled to himself, watching from a small distance.

"For grabbing your dress like that! It was incredibly rude!" Mana cried, a little louder than she planned. "Ah! Um! I just wanted to tell you… if ever you need to talk to someone… to, you know, vent; I'm here,"

That wonderful, rare smile stayed. There was no verbal response to what had just been said. The smile was just enough, and Mana knew that. She returned the gesture cheerily, with a little laugh and a rose dusting that spread across her face.

Isis gave Mana a small wave before continuing her leave. She felt immobile, seeing the siblings exit.

_Oh gods,_ she thought._ What have I gotten myself into…_


End file.
